Spin the Bottle
by Iceytaste
Summary: "It spun and spun, and it seemed forever until the hollow bottle finally gave a 'clank' and skidded to a stop - Maka's eyes widened - resting right in front of Soul."  Takes place after where the anime left off - the Kishin's battle.  Finished!
1. Basketball

**Hi! My whole time here on Fanfiction I've only ever written Maximum Ride stories. I guess now's the time to change that, huh?**

**So... info about the story. :3**

_**Takes place a****fter the battle of the Kishin, aka the 51st episode of the anime Soul Eater (I read the manga too, though). It'll only be in fragments for this or the next chapter, don't worry. I wouldn't want to bore you TOO much. Lol. And... it's rated T because I'm paranoid? But there are sure to be cusses (not too many, I promise xD), and some fluffy moments. SoMa, definitely.**_

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately I do not own the great epicness that is referred to as "Soul Eater." But someday it shall be mine.**

* * *

><p>Lord Death hummed merrily to himself and sipped his coffee. It had been a few days or so since Maka and the team had victoriously defeated the Kishin; and he had healed quite quickly.<p>

Spirit Albarn sat cross-legged across from the Shinigami, and the handsome man seemed to be lost in his own thoughts - about Maka, Death presumed. His Death Scythe seemed to be bringing up the topic of bloomers a lot recently...

Footsteps echoed as two presences grew closer. "Ah, Azusa and Marie are here! Splendid!" Lord Death clapped his hands together, and he and Spirit watched as, sure enough, the two females entered the dim room. Well, Azusa was the one who entered. Marie was hanging onto Azusa's jacket as the younger lady pulled her along.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Death greeted enthusiastically. "Wassup, wassup, wassup?"

"How did it go?" Spirit questioned, sitting up straight.

Azusa shrugged Marie off. "It was fi -"

"- It was _sooooo_ sad and heartwrenching!" wailed Marie, waving her arms as tears trailed down her face and dripped off her chin. She sniffled. "I can't believe Rachel finally got to reunite with her mother and father..."

"Yes, splendid!" Lord Death repeated. "Very splendid indeed, and I'm glad we got rid of Medusa."

"Hmm..." Marie slowly calmed down, and a look of curiosity overwhelmed her face in replacement. "How are the kids doing?"

"They're recovering from their injuries," the Shinigami replied casually as he took another sip of coffee.

oOo

Of course, the "kids" weren't really resting; or at least the kind of resting Lord Death had in mind.

"Maka, pass!"

"What? What do I pass?"

"The _ball, _you idiot! You're the captain!"

"I never wanted to be the capt - hey, Black Star! Why'd you steal the ball?"

"Go for it, Black Star!"

"YES! NO ONE SHOULD BE SURPRISED FROM THE GLORIOUS SUCCESS THAT YOUR GOD HAS MADE!"

"Shut up, you self-centered, arrogant -"

"Aww, is Miss Flat Chest **(A/N: Maka isn't flat-chested at all in my opinion. She's pretty normal. It's just that all the other anime girls have way oversized breasts... *frowns*)** upset? I'm sowee."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Ow!"

"Get the ball, Soul! While they're distracted!"

"On it!"

"Pass it over here!"

"...and... SCORE!"

"Yes! We have eight points! Perfectly symmetrical."

...as you could guess; Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid were playing basketball.

oOo

"Let's go home," Liz yawned sleepily. "It's getting late, and I'm tired."

"I know!" Patty chirped, jumping up and down. "Let's have a sleepover at Soul and Maka's place!"

"That would be lovely!" commented Tsubaki as she trudged along the road, then blushed and glanced at Maka for permission. "I mean, if Maka and Soul approve..."

"Of course we do!"

"EH?"

"Come on, man. It'll be fun, and especially with my godly presence around!" Black Star winked as he kicked a spare can of pop that littered the street.

Kid straightened his jacket and followed. "Guys..."

"Yeah, Kid?" Maka looked behind herself. "Is something wrong?"

Kid shook his head. "No, but thank you for asking. It's just that... Father wants to throw a party."

"A party?" Liz asked incredulously. "Why would we have a... HOLY CRAP WE'RE HAVING A PARTY!" She pumped her fist, and, judging from the clouded look in her eyes, started to immediately begin planning what she would wear.

Maka frowned. "B-but some of us aren't completely healed from that incident with the kishin..." A hardened look appeared in her eyes. "That ass..."

Soul snickered, pushing her forward affectionately. "Looks like Maka got a bit of vocabulary in the past few days. Not impressive, but it's something."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"What the _hell_?"

"MAKA DON'T HURT SOUL, HE'S YOUR WEAPON AND YOU SHOULD TREAT HIM BETT -"

"Black Star."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Shh."

"A'ight, Tsubaki."

oOo

"Ooh, ooh! Liz can sleep over... here, by me and Maka and Tsubaki and Soul and Kiddo and Black Star can sleep over here and we can watch movies and stuff, and... do you guys have any popcorn?"

"Yep!" Maka beamed and ran to the kitchen.

"Nooo," Soul groaned, stuffing his face in a pillow. "We don't."

"Awww..." Liz puckered her lips like a fish. "Does little Soulie not wanna share?"

"Shut up."

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

"I wanna go see the popcorn pop!" exclaimed Patty, and she followed the trail of the sweet aroma until she arrived in the kitchen.

Kid gasped. "Popcorn is so unsymmetrical! They pop at random! They fly everywhere in the oven... It's a disgrace!"

Suddenly, he frowned.

"I'm a disgrace! I have three white stripes on my head, and they don't run all the way across! I'M A DISGRACE! I don't... deserve to... live..." He sniffled.

"Aw, it's okay, Kid." Liz awkwardly patted him on the shoulder, and Tsubaki giggled softly.

"Popcorn's ready!" Maka called.

"YESSS! ALL THE POPCORN SHALL BE FOR ME, THE GOD OF ALL YOU PEASANT PEOPLE! SUCK IT!"

"I'd rather not, Black Star," Soul sighed, smirking and running a hand through his silvery-white hair. "That would be quite revolting."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Be sure to review~! I'd appreciate that so much. **


	2. Tragic Romance and Bacon Luring

**Thank you so much for the ah-mazing reviews, everyone! *sniffle* But then again, who even reads A/Ns anyway? ...beats me; I rarely do. But cookies and Death the Kids and symmetry to you if you're reading 'em! :)**

* * *

><p>The clock ticked slowly, and the whole basement was silent. Sleeping bags, matresses, and pillows were strewn across the floor, and each pair of eyes were fixed intently on the television screen.<p>

And then everyone started to bawl.

"Who made Romeo and Juliet up anyway? It's such a stupid, tragic story that has no meaning," Liz blubbered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Even _Shakespeare_ coulda done better than this!"

Maka smirked started to giggle, and poked Kid's weapon in the side. "Shakespeare _did_ write Romeo and Juliet." She looked back once more at the screen, and sighed. Though it was incredibly romantic and true and _beautiful... _they all had known what was going to happen at the end, which pretty much ruined the whole movie.

Even Kid was crying (but, of course, it might have had to do with the time being asymmetrical).

"Hey, guys?" Patty started to laugh, and then full-out crack up. "Look!" She pointed to Black Star, who was snoring loudly with three pillows piled on top of his head. Next to him was Soul, whose crimson eyes were shut. "They're asleep!" she sang. "We can do something fun now - like pour hot water on their heads!"

Tsubaki smiled good-naturedly, but Maka rolled her eyes. "Those two are such idiots," she rambled. "They can't enjoy the perfection of classic masterpiece."

Liz grumbled. "Masterpiece. Gimme a break... in the end they _die_."

Awkward silence.

"Everyone, it's 11:11 exactly! We should go to bed _now_; for it is a symmetrical time." Kid quickly clicked off the lights, and closed his eyes quickly, not wanting it to be 11:12 when he fell asleep.

Patty leaned torward Liz. "11:11 isn't really symmetrical, Liz... is it?"

Liz shrugged, and pulled her blanket up.

In seconds, the two pistol sisters were sound asleep.

"Goodnight; Maka, Liz, Patty, Kid..." Tsubaki smiled softly. "...and Black Star and Soul."

"'Night, Tsubaki," Maka whispered and slid into her sleeping bag; the one next to her weapon's. As minutes passed, she suddenly realized how close Soul was to herself, and blinked as Soul grinned at her unconsciously. "You really are more friendly when you're asleep," Maka chuckled.

But Soul wasn't asleep.

oOo

"Wake up."

Kid felt his body being shook, and kept his eyes closed. "What time is it?" he asked Liz.

"I dunno. It's a pain in the ass getting up this early just because _you _want to wake up at _exactly eight o'clock,"_ Liz grouched.

Kid pretended to ignore her.

"Fine, Kid. Have it your way. But I'm getting Patty."

"...P-Patty?" Kid's voice shook.

"Oh, hi, Sis!"

"Patty, could you get Kid up in that "special way" of yours?"

"My pleasu -"

"Oh, hey, guys!" Maka greeted as she carefully stepped down the stairs, a dish with a piece of bacon in hand. "Oh, and Kid - it's 7:54. You have six minutes."

Kid exhaled in relief. He didn't like Patty's "special" ways of getting him to do things.

Maka laughed. "Is anyone else up?"

Liz shook her head. "And what's with the bacon?" she asked as her stomach growled.

"Oh," Maka grinned, "I usually bring some bacon down to get Soul up. Otherwise it's impossible. He sleeps like a log."

"I can imagine!" giggled Patty. Sure enough, within seconds Soul's crimson eyes were open and fixated on the bacon.

"Gimmmeeeeeeeeee," he slurred.

The sounds of rustling blankets filled the room as almost everyone rushed for the stairs. "HEY, YOUR GOD HAS WOKEN UP AND HE SMELLS BACON! SO SINCE YOU PEASANTS ARE UNWORTHY, HAND OVER THE BACON!"

"Mmmmfff," Tsubaki groaned, covering her ears with a pillow to block out Black Star's yelling.

"Everyone, it has been four minutes exactly," Kid announced. "It is now 8:00 exactly, so I must be getting up."

It had been a very loud process, but finally everybody was awake.

Maka grinned widely. "Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

><p><strong>So... I just thought I would clear some things up.<strong>

**The gang aren't really on a mission, because they're healing from their injuries with the Kishin battle, so they get some time off to rest. Death City and the DWMA is repaired, and just a few more touch-ups need to be added; which will be cleared up in the next chapter. And Crona will be joining them soon!**

_**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! I'd like to hear how I'm doing, and the more I get the faster I'll update!**_


	3. Pancakes or Waffles?

**I'm super excited to upload this... despite the fact that I have exams tomorrow and I FORGOT MY STUDYING BOOKS! I'm such an idiot... I'm so screwed...**

* * *

><p>"Breakfast is ready!"<p>

As soon as Maka's words were spoken, six teenagers trampled loudly up the stairs, pushing and shoving and leaving her alone in the basement as she sweatdropped. _How hungry can they be?_ she thought in wonder, shook her head, and quickly followed them.

The kitchen was in as much pandemonium as the trip up the stairs was. Black Star was jumping on his chair, therefore rattling the whole room as he demanded that "his godly self must be fed before all others." Soul began rampaging around the room, stuffing various amounts of food into his mouth and burping them down. Liz was carefully applying purple eyeshadow, and Kid was hovering over her, bugging her about "how he must do it because it must be perfectly symmetrical and Liz would mess it up." Patty was rambling about giraffes and playing with a giant stuffed one - _wait, _how the heck did _that _get there?

Tsubaki tilted her head and smiled sweetly. "Is every morning like this?"

Maka sweatdropped once more.

"YAAA-HOOOO!" Black Star yelped. "Bring on the pancakes and bacon, Miss Maka!"

"Pancakes?" argued Liz incredulously. "Those are gross. Waffles are better." She had moved on from her eyeshadow to her nail polish, despite the fretting Kid. Liz held her hands up and examined her fingers closely with pride.

"Yeah, totally, Sis!" Patty chirped agreeingly as she picked up a fork. "It's a matter of texture."

"Pancakes are still better," Soul managed between greedy bites.

Patty narrowed her eyes. Darkness rippled across the usually optimistic pistol's face, and she strutted torward Soul. The albino was gulping down orange juice, and when he looked up to pour some more into his mouth, he found Patty's slitted eyes looming above his face. Knowing what was coming, Soul gulped nervously.

"Waffles are better." The furniture behind Patty created shadows that danced in front of her as she gave him a Death Glare (Shinigami or Kid must've taught it to her, that lucky duck). Her voice was low and threatening, and Soul felt himself trembling like he would when Maka'd be about to Maka Chop his neck off. Maybe a little more. Patty continued in her snarling tone.

"_Objections?"_

Soul shook his head vigorously, eyes wide.

Patty's face returned to normal, and she giggled and slapped him on the back good-naturedly. "Good!" she chirped happily, and resumed playing with her giraffe.

**(A/N: One sec from the story. Well, I started writing this on the 16th and now it's the 17th so I thought I'd fill ya in on my day, lol. So I wasn't as screwed as I thought I'd be since we had a LOT of studying time, and yesterday - the 16th - was my mom's birthday. We couldn't find any number candles, but the only one we could find was an 8, much to my delight. We put it on the cake and sang (well... mostly _I_ sang, but anyway xD):**

**Happy birthday to you, SYMMETRY**

**Happy birthday to you, SYMMETRY**

**Happy birthday to Mom, SYMMETRY**

**Happy birthday to you, 8!**

**It was epic. xD)**

Soul stumbled back against the kitchen counter, eyes wide. Maka snickered, walking up behind him and holding him up as he nearly fell against her. "Need some help?" she asked, green eyes sparkling.

"N-no!" Soul coughed, pulling away from his meister with a flushed look of embarassment on his face. "That was so uncool..." he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly he noticed that the whole room was silent, and everyone was staring at him.

"Wow, Soul," Black Star snorted. "I didn't know you had a huge fear of giraffe-lovers." He chortled, then glanced at Maka who placed the platter of pancakes and bacon on the table. Almost immediately everyone started to grab at it, except Soul, who of course already had his share.

"Anyway," Kid carried on, "about the party - it's scheduled for Friday. The final repairs at the academy took place today, and we should be getting back to school tomorrow; which is Monday. We'll have four days." He frowned with a sullen look. "It should be eigh -"

Before Kid could carry on with his symmetry rant, Liz interrupted her meister. "That reminds me," she decided firmly while munching on her pancakes (even though she preferred waffles), "us girls are going shopping today, Maka."

Maka's eyes widened. "Uh... I think I'll pass... I already have some dr -"

"Maka," giggled Patty as she tried to make her pancakes shapeshift into the form of a giraffe, "you should know by now that once Liz says somethin' that has to do with shopping, it's _law."_

"Oh, and Crona's coming," Liz bribed helpfully.

"I'll go," Maka immediately agreed, shooting up from her chair.

"See?" Tsubaki beamed. "This'll be fun!"

oOo

"Ooh, this one is so adorable!"

"Yes, that would look very nice on you, Liz," Tsubaki complimented. "It's beautiful."

Liz was holding up a plain brown dress with a light aqua minijacket that joined together in a knot at the chest of the dress. It was simple, but very pretty. "Thanks, Tsubaki! Hey, Maka, do you like this one?"

"It looks awesome on you, Liz," Maka laughed as she pushed through some more racks. "I didn't think that you'd go for the simpler style. But does anyone know what this party's for, anyway?"

Crona, who was standing by Maka, shrugged. "I think it's for celebrating the Kishin Asura's defeat..." he suggested.

Patty eyed a sparkly blue sequin top. "And maybe for lifting everyone's spirits," she added. "Everybody seems kinda tired!"

Tsubaki nodded. "Well, we'll get to see more of everyone when we get back to school tomorrow."

"...Hey, has anyone seen Blair around lately?" Maka frowned. "I just realized that I hadn't seen her this morning..."

oOo

"Holy CRAP, Soul! Why didn't we go with the girls!"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY? WE JUST NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

The hallway was a bloody mess to put it simply; due to two horny boys.

"Don't leave!" A smirking kitty blocked the door. "Play with Blair-chan!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

And with that, the kitty once more transformed.

"BLAIR, YOU FRIGGIN... GET AWAY!"

Yawning, Kid walked into the hallway, glanced at the _unsymmetrical_ mess, and passed out.

Pretty soon, Black Star and Soul also passed out, from blood loss.

Blair giggled, blew them kisses, and walked into the kitchen to scavenge for some food.

The girls were sure going to have a surprise when they got home...

* * *

><p><strong>More exams tomorrow... bleh. Wish me luck, and don't forget to review! I put a valuable hour - or more - into this that I could've spent studying for the exams that I'm, without a doubt, going to fail. xDDD<strong>

**Symmetry and waffles and love,**

**Icey**


	4. My Blood Is Black

**Hey, everyone! I know some of you were a little thrown off by the page break in the middle of the last chapter, but you should know that the chapter ends when you see a *page break.* Also, thank you for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate that! I still have exams (five down, four to go) and I should be studying right now, but whatever. Hope you enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

><p>"Perfect." Liz clasped her hands together, smirking. "This is so kick-ass. This is so epic." She rubbed her hands together, chuckling in a low, demonic voice as she carefully watched Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, and Crona checking out at the cash register. <strong>(AN: Does Liz remind you of Arisa/Uo-chan of Fruits Basket? o.O)** "I'll have those idiots falling head-over-heels for her."

"...Hey, Maka?" Tsubaki's brow was creased as she stared across the room at Elizabeth. "Doesn't Liz seem a little... peculiar right now?"

Maka shrugged, chuckling. "She always seems to be up to something!"

Tsubaki felt reassured at Maka's good nature and placed the dresses on the item belt of the checkout counter. The cashier was a redhead female with freckles dotting her face and Justin Law-like earbuds stuffed in her ears. She was humming to her music as she quickly rung up the items.

"That'll be one-oh-four ninety-three **(A/N: $104.93... dresses are sure expensive, lol)**," she said in a monotone voice as she adjusted her earbuds.

"Liz, get over here!" Maka called loudly, motioning to the eldest Thompson sister.

"Eh?" Liz asked, snapping out of her trance as she stumbled over to the others.

"We need your credit card." Liz had agreed to paying for everything - besides, it wasn't like she was paying with her actual money. Most seemed to forget that she and Patty had once been blackmailers in the city.

"Oh, 'kay." Liz started to search in her pocket (much to her displeasure, Kid did not permit his weapons to carry purses because they weren't symmetrical), and her hand finally emerged with a blue card with the printed name "Magnolia Renio" on it. The cashier probably would've noticed the stolen card, but she was too absorbed in her music that she missed when Maka had called Liz's name.

The redhead swiped the card, tore off the recipt that grew out of the machine, and handed both to Liz.

"Thank you, Miss," Tsubaki smiled politely, grabbing the bags. She started to walk away, with Maka pulling Patty and Crona along, close on her heels and Liz placing her things back in her pocket. They had stepped out into the mall's main center when suddenly the redhead gave a yelp.

"Hey, wait!" she called, running torward Crona. Maka narrowed her eyes defensively and took a step forward.

"You, cutie!" the cashier continued, fawning at the pink-haired boy. "What's your name?"

Maka started to respond, but Crona interrupted her. "My name is... Crona..." he said, tipping his head unsurely.

"That's adorable! My name's Kelly," Kelly giggled as she fiddled with her (now pulled out) earbuds. "So, Crona... tee hee, I should just get right to it. Can I have your number?" She winked flirtatiously.

Crona blinked at her in surprise, not knowing what to say. Suddenly a sweet smile formed on his lips. "My blood is black, you know..."

oOo

"Shit. Crooooona," Liz sighed, tousling her long hair. "That was really bad."

Liz, Patty, Maka, Tsubaki, and Crona were crouching down under the counter at Subway; which was right across from The Store.

Why is The Store capitalized, you ask? ...funny story.

"L-o-l," spelled Patty, shrieking with laughter. "R-o-f-l! That was so funny, Crona. How Ragnarok just popped out of your back and started to hit that lady!"

"Hey, ugly!" Mini-Ragnarok snapped, glaring at Patty. "Shut up, will ya?" Suddenly a sadistic smile grew on his odd face. "Hmm... but at least she has boobs, unlike that Maka girl that Crona hangs aro -"

MAKA CHOP

"Oww, what the h -"

MAKA CHOP

"This girl seriously has some -"

CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP

"M... Mak... Maka?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Tsubaki... I guess I got a little carried away, ha ha!" Maka giggled nervously, glancing guiltily down at her hardcover book.

"Maka, stupid! You were chopping Crona too, you know," Liz mused, laughing.

"Oh!" Maka's eyes widened and she rushed to Crona's side. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized frantically, staring at the now-unconscious boy's body.

Well, Lord Death had previously stated that the trio was "resting," but now - all the boys were _literally _unconscious.

Great day.

* * *

><p><strong>Had to cut this short - sorry, everyone! <strong>

**Anywayyyy, I just have two more exams to go and then I'm done~ I've taken seven now. Well, I've been stalking the reviews xD And here's what I have down so far:**

**After Chapter 1: 8 reviews (YAY SYMMETRY! :D)**

**After Chapter 2: 14 reviews**

**After Chapter 3: 19 reviews**

**Yay! xD It really pays off; putting a lot of time into writing and then seeing a bunch of people telling you how you're doing, even if your story's _crap_! 8D**


	5. Feelings Beneath the Blood

**They need to make another Soul Eater season. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>"Crona, c'mon," Tsubaki gently urged the now conscious and blubbering boy, and nudged him gingerly. "We have to stop by Maka's apartment to pick up our things before we all go home."<p>

"O-okay," Crona stuttered, stumbling a bit and blushing. **(Shall we have Crobaki? :D) **"Bu-but I still don't know how to deal with people who're hurt." He sniffled. "I hurt that lady..."

Maka, who was supposedly talking to Patty about giraffes, suddenly whipped around; making her pigtails fly. "It wasn't your fault," she assured Crona stiffly, and comfortingly placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was that freak who lives in your back." She added the last bit extra loudly.

"HEY!" came a muffled sound coming from Crona's direction.

"Th... thank you, Maka," Crona smiled at his friend. Maka mirrored the smile and took his hand, and together the five teenagers walked back to Maka and Soul's apartment.

They were in for a surprise.

oOo

"Kid!" called Liz loudly as she fiddled with the keys, attempting to place them in the keyhole. "Soul? Black Star? We're hoooo-oome!"

There was no response, but no one found that peculiar. The boys (excluding Crona) were probably just too damn lazy to answer or too absorbed in one of their idiotic video games.

As Liz once more tried - and failed - to unlock the door, Maka sighed, exasperated, and snatched the keys from her. "Let me do it." Glancing down at the silver objects, she laughed. "Liz! You were trying the wrong one, silly!" The pigtailed blonde shook her head in amusement, quickly inserted the correct key, and swung the door open.

"What. The. Hell."

oOo

The hallway was covered and coated entirely with a sticky red substance, which Tsubaki figured was blood. Blood dripped from the couch onto the rug, making a small plopping sound. Maka froze, shocked, in place, and Patty had giggled and was now making siren noises and waving her hands in front of Maka's absent stare.

Liz took a few cautious steps back, terrified. As Tsubaki scrutinized the room thoughtfully, Liz's eyes widened and she shrieked.

"Tsubaki! Don't go in there!" she pleaded desperately. "There could be a murderer just _poised _in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike!" Letting her mind wander a little too far, she gulped.

Crona glanced at the frightened girls, took a deep breath, and stepped forward through the doorway. "Tsubaki, stay in here," he commanded, almost a little protectively. His face suddenly turned a little pink. "U-uh, I mean, if you want," he added a little unsurely.

Tsubaki inhaled nervously. "I'll come with you, Crona," she decided, taking a step forward.

"Wait!" Maka snapped out of her trance, and the absent look was replaced immediately with a determined glare. "I'll come too."

Liz frowned, and shifted from foot to foot unsurely as she watched the others toughen up.

Patty giggled. "Maka, did you see yourself? You were totally out of it!" She leaned closer, a taunting look lingering in her eyes. "What were you doing? Worrying about the boys?" Seeing Maka's hesitation, she blinked, then smirked with her epic evil face on. "Any boy in particular?"

Maka rolled her eyes and turned away. "Patty, look! A giraffe!"

As Patty gasped ("What? Seriously? I WANNA SEE THE GIRAFFE!") and whirled around to watch the giraffe that wasn't there, Maka quickly stepped first into the Bloody Hallway of Doom.

No one could see her blush.

oOo

"Hey, look," Crona whispered, fidgeting and glancing uneasily around at all the ripe red liquid. "A body."

Liz followed Crona's gaze, and jumped, startled and now shaking. "W...what... is that Kid?"

Patty bounced happily to Kid's bloody body. "Hi, Kid!"

Liz rolled her eyes as her heart almost stopped. "Patty," she snapped, "how can you be so happy at a time like this?"

Patty shrugged. "I dunno, it just doesn't really look like someone maimed or hurt them. See? There are no cuts or anything."

Maka nodded thoughtfully, but continued walking. She was persistent to find Soul, whatever it would take. Too absorbed in her own thoughts, she almost didn't hear Tsubaki gasp.

"Black Star!" she wailed, falling to the ground and placing her hands on him. Crona blinked from the other end of the room, the emotions embeddled inside him undecipherable.

"Black Star..." Tsubaki gulped, tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay?"

"Someone call 911!" Liz screamed, shaking Kid vigorously and smacking him across the face. "WAKE UP!" she shrieked, shaking her head and sobbing.

Patty disappeared into the kitchen and rapidly returned with a house phone. "Here -" she started to say, and Liz interrupted her by grabbing the phone and punching in a "9".

"Wait, Liz!" Patty suddenly protested and smacked the phone from her older sister's hands. It clattered to the floor. "Something doesn't seem right..."

"Of course it doesn't!" Liz bent over and picked up the phone once more, too upset to be angry with her younger pistol sister. "Nothing's right!"

"No, that's not what I meant." Patty's brow furrowed. "Doesn't someone seem... I dunno, missing?"

"Nevermind that!" Maka hissed. "We need to find Soul!"

"Maka..." Crona warned as the blonde meister stalked torward the couch. He'd already spotted...

"Oh my God."

Not good.

"Soul..."

The most blood covered his face, dripping from around his nose or mouth area. He looked terrible. He was a mess.

Liz dropped the phone.

"SOUL."

"Mphhhhhmmmmmmm." Slowly, the albino drifted back into consciousness.

Venom practically dripped off Maka's words.

"Tell me who did this to you."

* * *

><p><strong>There were, in case you were wondering, some hints of KidxLiz, MakaxSoul, and TsubakixBlack StarxCrona, but there's nothing definite yet. But still.<strong>

**This was seriously fun and hilarious to write. xD**

**You all know who did this, right? **

**The girls [plus Crona... boy, am I getting tired of writing this...] are seriously going to be mad next chapter.**


	6. Maka Has Friends?

**This is getting more and more fun to write. :) Unfortunately, I only got two responses for the last chapter... let's try to beat that this time!**

* * *

><p>"Phlaaayre," Soul managed (meaning Blair), unable to speak as the blood clogged his nose. Lifting his arm and blowing his nose into his sleeve (Many "Ewwww! <em>So-ooul!<em>"s), he finally became capable to talk.

"Bl -" the scythe started to say, then thought better of it. Of course! _Dammit, if Maka finds out that it was just Blair who did this, she's gonna friggin' give us three guys punishments like we never imagined... _Suddenly he frowned. _Wait a sec. Why's Kid out cold? I don't remember him ever being affected by Blair before... actually, I don't remember seeing him at all this afternoon!_

Meanwhile, Maka glared down at him, tapping her foot impatiently. "Yes? Who is 'Bl'?" she questioned suspiciously. "This 'Bl' is going to have the _time of his life _once we get our hands on him."

_Her, _Soul corrected silently. But crap anyway. This was so uncool. How did he get himself into this? "U-uhh," he stuttered, coughing. "Blake. Blake..." He ran through the list of names at the DWMA. _I know there is a Blake... what's his name...? Dammit, I'm stalling... what the hell do I - oh. Oh yeah! _

"Blake Trodon," he smirked mischievously.

"Blake Trodon, huh?" Maka mimicked his smirk, but more deviously.

"Shit." Soul's eyes widened as his amusement drained. "Are you about to go all Crazy Maka again?"

oOo

"Oh - hi, Kid!"

"Tsubaki?"

"Yes? Oh, I'm sorry Kid - _Guys! __Kid's awake! _- what were you saying?" Tsubaki smiled politely, shuffling her feet as her sad brown eyes met Kid's sharp golden ones.

"What time is it?" Kid rubbed his forehead wearily. "Ugh, what _happened _anyway? All I remember is nonsymmetry..." Thinking asymmetrical thoughts, the reaper child's face distorted in disgust.

Tsubaki and Kid sat in friendly silence, until they heard the pattering of footsteps rushing down the hall. Suddenly, they stopped and the door loudly swung open... and off its hinges. Liz carelessly threw it to the side.

"KID!"

"Mpopphppphphoooo," Kid managed to say as his weapon squeezed the breath out of him. "Patty - could you get your damn sister off of -"

"I WANNA JOIN THE BEAR HUG!" Patty quickly ran through the door hinges, not noticing the missing door, and jumped onto her elder sister and meister. "GIRAFFE HUG!"

"AT LEAST MAKE THE GIRAFFE HUG SYMMETRICAL!"

"Guys?" Maka snickered from the doorway - it seemed that she had come unnoticed due to Patty's... erm... _loudness. _"I'd really hate to ruin the moment or whatever, but really - it's nearly 9 PM, and we have school tomorrow for the first time since Asura crushed the whole city. You should go home."

Suddenly, the room grew very, very quiet and four pairs of eyes slowly rose to meet one pair of emerald green ones.

"And what the _hell _happened to my door?"

"...crap."

oOo

"Soul! Wake up, or we're going to be late! I have your breakfast ready." Maka rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently, rocking on her heels.

"I don't wanna," Soul muttered before rolling over and burying his face into his pillow with a wide yawn.

Fed up with her weapon, Maka finally lost it. "GET UP!" she commanded. Glaring at the groggy scythe boy, she punched him in the shoulder, but he took no heed. Suddenly a devilish smile began to grow on her face.

_What's she up to now? _Soul wondered suspiciously.

And that's when she started to tickle him.

oOo

"651... 652... 653..." Black Star grunted, breathless as he performed his regular push-up exercises.

"Black Star," mused Tsubaki, worried for her little bluenette. "Please just eat your breakfast. We have to get to school!"

"659... they can wait... 660... for my awesome presence..."

oOo

_Riiing! Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiing!_

"MY ALARM CLOCK IS RINGING! I set it for 8:00 AM exactly last night, so it must be 8:00 AM exactly right now!" Kid exclaimed, extremely pleased with himself - until he saw the time.

6:29.

Was 6 symmetrical?

No.

Was a colon symmetrical?

No.

Was 2 symmetrical?

No.

Was 9 symmetrical?

No.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"...hey, Sis? Is he getting another nosebleed again?"

oOo

"Hi, everybody!" Patty sang cheerfully. "Looks like we all made it to school without getting killed!"

"Thank you, Patty," Kid commented as he wiped his nose briefly with a tissue. "I think we can all see that."

"Oh, you're welcome!" Patty giggled.

"That was sarcasm." Soul chuckled. "But..." He leaned torward Kid and Black Star, who were standing next to each other. "I'll probably be dead when Maka finds out." He shuddered. "You too, B-Star."

Black Star snorted - whether at Soul's failing attempt to give him a "cool" nickname; or because of Maka. "There's no need for that. Tsubaki'll already have my hide."

Soul shivered. "Those girls get _so_ uncool when they're mad," he complained.

"Wait a second." Kid furrowed his brow. "Why _did_ you two pass out in the first place?"

"Uh..."

"You don't want to know."

Soul whipped around just in time as Maka blinked and walked torward the boys. "Don't want to know what?"

CRAP.

Soul smiled as if to hold her off, but Maka rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip (Soul's smiling outcomes weren't very great in the first place; smiling wasn't very attractive for him with his _lovely _shark teeth). "What's up with you? You're acting a little weird."

_Think fast, Soul. You're cool like that. _"Uh, I'm just a little tired from yesterday."

Maka nodded sympathetically. "Trust me, when I hunt down that little - oh, my," she smirked as she sighted Professor Stein and the new Professor Mifune (with, of course, the now academy protected Witch Angela riding on his shoulder) talking as they entered the rebuilt DWMA.

Walking away from the boys as Soul sweatdropped, the pigtailed meister smiled charmingly at Professor Stein. "Oh, hello, Sensei. Um... could I see the student rollbook of the school? I'd like to know the address of a fellow student."

"A fellow student?" Stein broke off from his conversation with Mifune and stared at Maka underneath his thick glasses. "You have _friends?"_

Now was the time that Maka wished she could Maka Chop a teacher.

"Yes. A _friend."_

And thus the mad search for Blake Trodon began.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is ridiculous. xD And yet the main plot is spin the bottle! We haven't even gotten to the party yet...! But I am planning on having a few chapters for this fic. :3<strong>


	7. Blair?

**And a little bit of chicken fried, cold beer on a Friday night, a pair of jeans that fit just right, no mother's lo-ove... And it's funny how the simple things in life matter the most... and if you agree, have a drink with me, and raise your glasses in a toast. (Excerpts from Chicken Fried by the Zac Brown Band. Go check it out, it's an awesome song :3)**

* * *

><p>"Wait a sec." Maka blinked incredulously. "He's... <em>absent?"<em>

"Absent," Stein confirmed, sighing. "Listen, Maka, I know you're a little slow and this might be a lot to take in..."

"Oh, stop bullying the kid," Mifune laughed and punched the doc in the shoulder. From a distance, Black Star watched intently; baffled by the sudden change in both men's behavior.

The ash-blonde meister tapped her foot; waiting impatiently. Seeing their bickering continue, she scowled and set her jaw. "Fine. He's absent then."

Professor Stein gave Mifune a look and chuckled. He shook his head, exasperated, as he watched her jog away, probably torward her... _friends. _

"Took her long enough."

oOo

1:56.

"Hurry up. We only have four minutes left," Stein ordered without glancing at the clock. "How are your dissection projects going?"

One by one, each meister and weapon lifted their head to give the gray-haired man a face. Not pleasant ones.

1:57.

"Tsubaki...!" Maka whispered softly, clenching a wrinkled sticky-note in her hand.

"Yes?" Tsubaki blinked at the smaller girl sitting next to her.

"Can you pass this to Soul?"

1:58.

Tsubaki tilted her head but nodded sweetly. "Sure!"

Maka quietly slipped the weapon a slip of paper, and Tsubaki carefully avoided looking at it. A little confused, she handed, quite deftly, the white-haired boy the sticky-note. "Here, Soul," she murmured. "It's from Maka."

1:59.

Soul tilted his chin upward to acknowledge that he'd heard her. Clever process he had, by remaining quiet in front of the strictest professor at the DWMA, while still managing to act "cool." He quickly unfolded the crinkled paper.

2:00.

In two seconds, every living presence inside the classroom - teacher, student, zombie, and Patty - had bolted out the classroom.

Lead by Maka.

_Hmm,_ Soul pondered. _That's odd... Usually she can spend every waking minute doing extra credit in this helluva classroom. _The albino shrugged, choosing not to be concerned, then glanced briefly down at the paper. Eyes scanning across the neat handwriting, he swallowed a shocked intake of breath.

"DAMMIT, MAKAAAAAA!" he screeched loudly as he dashed out the classroom doors, down the hallway, and out the main doors to the motorcycle that wasn't there.

The note dropped from his hands and fluttered in the breeze.

_"Hey, Soul!_

_Just wanted to let you know that I have your keys, and the motorcycle's mine for this afternoon... and maybe tonight. I'm running an errand, and it might take a while, so I might not even be back 'til later. I left some curry on the counter at home. If you need anything, call someone else. _

_Pancakes and giraffes,_

_Maka (:"_

oOo

_Hmm._ Maka frowned in awe. _What a beautiful house for a murderer._

Strutting confidently up the front steps, she hesitated before pressing her finger to the doorbell. She could her faint voices and rap music blasting from one of the open windows, and immediately decided that no matter how prim the outside was, the inside of house was probably a mess.

Maka hated messes.

She rang the doorbell anyway.

She could hear shuffling, and the faint voices getting louder as someone drew closer, then unlocked the door (reminding her of Liz's fail to open the door to Maka and Soul's apartment).

"Hey." A boy, taller than her (she scowled at this), with rueful black locks loomed over her. He had sharp blue eyes and was wearing baggy jeans and a black t-shirt.

Emo.

"What're you doing here?" The guy smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Who are you?"

"Maka Albarn, scythe meister," Maka replied sharply, without missing a beat. "Is your name Blake?"

"No." The brunette frowned. "Are you looking for him?" He considered Maka's blatant stare a 'yes.'

"What does he got to do with you? He's already got a girlfriend, y'know." He glanced at Maka's small frame.

Maka rolled her eyes, not amused - though she knew he was anything but joking. "Is he in here?" She motioned impatiently to the open door.

"Uhh... y -"

"Thanks," Maka said, sending him a genuinely fake smile. And walked into his house.

Without his permission.

_Whoo_, she was getting so badass. Stein would be proud.

oOo

Maka didn't have far to walk before she ran into the real Blake.

She hated him from the second she laid eyes on him. Well, she hated him _before _she first laid eyes on him, but she hated him even more now.

On top of the fact that he tried to kill _her _Soul (and Black Star and Kid, too), he looked.

Exactly.

Like.

Her.

Papa.

Meaning he was hot, but he still looked.

Exactly.

Like.

Her.

Papa.

"Hello, _Blake,_" she hissed, without waiting to introduce herself and getting straight to the point. "Why did you try to kill my friends?"

Blake chuckled. "_You _have _friends?"_

_Damn_ Stein and his little -

"Yes, I do. Don't try to change the subject."

Blake laughed, raising his hands in a surrender. "Hold up. Why do you know my name?" As he talked - or droned, to Maka, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who are you? And how did you get in?"

Maka glared at him coldly. "I don't think we have time for introductions."

"Answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

Maka replied immediately. "I got your name as well as your address from the DWMA rollbook, I'm Maka Albarn, and your doofus friend -"

"Logan. Shoulda known."

"Yeah... so that's it. Now for _your_ questions. Why did you try to kill my friends?"

Blake raised his eyebrows. "I never tried to kill your friends... I swear. I don't even know who you are, or who your friends -"

The music blasting from the one room that Maka had noticed earlier was getting louder and louder.

"I can't hear you!" Maka yelled.

"It must be my girlfriend. C'mon," Blake shouted back and led the way through the hallway and torward his room.

"Hey, Blair!" Blake managed to raise his voice over the loud music. "What're you doing in there?" Shaking his head as he couldn't hear her reply, he fastened his hand on the doorknob.

"Hey, that's funny," Maka said to herself. "I know a Blair, too."

"You do?" For some reason, Blake could hear her voice above the music.

"Yep."

He pulled the door open. Maka peered over his shoulder.

Only to see an all-too-familiar pumpkin cat laying on Blake's bed, painting her nails as she turned the music louder and louder - without using her hands, but rather her words.

"Pum-pumpkin! Pum-pump - oh, hey, Maka!"

_"...Blair?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well... Spin the bottle isn't really the main topic of this story xP I guess since it's a major event in the story, I thought it would make a good temporary name, and I guess it just stuck.<strong>

**Now, I guess I'll just have to make the party chapters extra long and hopefully good :) Hope ya enjoyed!**


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Wow... I did disappear for quite a bit; didn't I? Well, yes, my brother broke my laptop and thus I could not update. Then my friend's aunt died, and things went downhill from there on. I hope this mini-chapter will make up for my little... erm, **_**vacation.**_

_****_**By the way CHAPTER 8 GUYS CHAPTER 8~**

* * *

><p><em>I don't want this damn curry. <em>Soul grimaced and pushed the cold plate away, a persistent look settling upon his shadowed face.

_I have to find Maka._

oOo

Blair swung her legs back and forth rhythmically as she perched on Blake's bed. "Hiya, Maka!" she beamed.

Tapping her foot loudly, Maka scowled and raked her fingers through her hair. "Blair... what are you _doing_ here? Do you know you're in the house of a murderer?" Her intense jade gaze immediately locked onto Blair's amber one as Blair's eyes slowly widened.

"A... _murderer?" _she squeaked.

"A murderer," Maka confirmed steadily.

"Who... died?"

"Well... no one really, I guess." Maka twirled a piece of hair around her finger thoughtfully. "But he tried to kill them."

Blair twitched nervously, removing her incredulous eyelock with Maka, and up to Blake's flabbergasted face. "T-them?"

"Soul, Black Star, and Kid."

Hushed silence.

...

Then laughter.

...wait a second.

_Laughter?_

"Maka, you really had me going there," Blair giggled, sweatdropping in relief.

Yet even_ more_ silence.

"What's going on? Blair...!" Maka blinked, looking utterly confused. "Blair, this isn't funny..."

"Maka... oh, Maka." Blair smirked, her one catfang hanging from her tight lips. "This isn't Blake's fault. It's mine. ...Soul didn't tell you the truth, did he?"

oOo

"Hello, class." Mifune balanced the Witch Angela lightly on his sturdy shoulder. "I'd like to introduce myself. I am your newest sensei, Mifune." His eyes narrowed. "But just because I'm new does _not _give you an excuse to slack down when you're around me. I tend to have severe punishments."

Someone called out. "More severe than Stein-sensei's?"

Mifune didn't answer.

The class took that as bad news.

"As for Angela... she is a witch that is _protected by the whole of DWMA._ If any of you harm her in any way whatsoever, you will have to suffer not only my consequences, but also Shinigami-sama's punishments."

Twenty-three widened pairs of eyes stared back at Mifune.

"Got it?"

oOo

"Hey, Black Star..." Tsubaki murmured, quietly drumming her fingers on the kitchen table. "Do..."

"Mn." _341... 342..._

Tsubaki bit her lip, standing up and pushing her wooden chair in. "If you wouldn't mind, of course... could you tell me what happened yesterday?"

"Mn." _345..._

"It's okay, Black Star. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I'm not going to pressure you." Tsubaki smiled and ruffled Black Star's hair, then turned to retreat out of the room.

Black Star hesitated, then stopped performing his exercises."...wait. Tsubaki... don't go yet."

"Yes?" Tsubaki turned around.

"...it was Blair."

* * *

><p><strong>OH LOOKIE the secret's out. I don't really have much time to write larger chapters since my laptop's gone, but behh, I hope ya enjoyed anyway. If you give me a yummiful review then maybe I'll take the extra weekend time to write a long, fluffy chapter for you guys. c:<strong>

**Love, waffles, and everything in between,**

**~Icey **


	9. Maybe

**Okay, so a few days after that my great-uncle died. So. Um, I guess I'll just be updating on weekends from now on; when I have the time. But maybe I will during the weekdays, too, so keep your eyes open. Thanks for the reviews, guys! And by the way, I recently finished Ouran High School Host Club and am now getting into A Certain Scientific Railgun (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun). I totally recommend those two if you haven't watched/read them yet.**

* * *

><p>Maka blinked, frozen in place as she blankly stared at Blair. She might've been expecting this, but it still was shocking. Fucking <em>shocking. <em>She was about to give way.

She felt like Jell-O.

Blair would obviously never hurt Soul. Or Black Star, or Kid, for that matter.

So it was clear what happened.

But she still needed it clarified.

"What happened?" Dammit, her voice was as rusty as she feared it would be. Maybe they could tell that she had feelings... for... Maybe they thought she was jealous.

...

As _if!_ She wouldn't want that little horny little...

Little...

Crap, was it true?

Maybe... it hit her like a brick - or a whole pile of bricks, for that matter - maybe she did have feelings for him.

Maybe that was why she was upset by his reaction to Blair's skimpy outfits.

Maybe...

oOo

Black Star held his breath, waiting for Tsubaki to hit him like Maka did to Soul on a regular basis - at the least, yell at him.

But she stood there, seemingly contemplating.

So he stood there too.

And then, she laughed.

Laughed.

Of all the reactions Black Star had thought of, laughing was definitely not one of them.

Was this really funny?

"Tsubaki...?" he asked warily. "Why are you laughing?"

Tsubaki clutched her side and the lovely small tinkling sound subsided -

_Waaaait _a sec. Lovely small tinkling sound?

What was going on?

Black Star was definitely off today.

"Because," Tsubaki replied, smiling. "I thought that someone was actually after you! And to think that it was only Blair... Black Star, you had us all going! We were so worried."

"Oh." Black Star flushed. _Why would she be worried?_

Tsubaki tossed him a sympathetic glance. "But do you know who's gonna be really mad?"

"Maka." Black Star rolled his eyes. "She's probably just jealous that Soul got turned on by some other girl that isn't her."

"Black Star!" Tsubaki's laughing fit continued, even louder than before. "Don't say that!"

oOo

Of course. Of course Maka would have to go to that Blake Trodon guy's house.

Why did she feel the need to get back at him? Why did she need revenge?

She was making such a big deal about this anyway.

It was just Blair. No one had tried to kill him.

Maybe he should've just told the truth. It wouldn't have gotten so complicated, then.

It was Monday, Soul realized, and sighed as he sprinted into the cool night air. Mondays always sucked.

Today was no exception.

Black Star had just called; and he'd told Soul that he explained to Tsubaki what had happened. She didn't really care much.

Of _cooourse_ Black Star got the easy-going, forgivable girl.

And Soul got the stuck-up, flat-chested, overreacting bitch.

Soul smiled.

_His _stuck-up, flat-chested, overreacting bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry for the delay people ^^ I'll try to be more active from now on. Lolk I should stop talking now xP<strong>

**Thanks for reading, guys! (:**


	10. Promise

**Hee hee, I keep disappearing. :P Miss me? Anyway, I've finished To Aru Kagaku no Railgun, and I lurve it so much! xD Now I have to watch To Aru Majutsu no Index! Erp, and yeah, I time skipped. The thing is, when you leave off with a cliffhanger, it ranges from hard to impossible to get back to the story. It's really frustrating when you have to continue from nowhere and try to meet up to people's expectations when you really have nowhere to start with xD I'm not that good of a writer, but it really is frustrating...**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Soul, how're you feeling?"<p>

"Mm."

Kid basked, satisfied, in a comfortable chair at DeathBucks, reluctantly sipping a latte. To be honest he'd prefer to have two, but the bill was on Black Star and he absolutely refused to "waste" his cash. Black Star was splayed sloppily across another oversized chair, snoring.

And Soul Evans, completely and utterly stripped from his dignity, sat next to both meisters. His feet were propped up on a stool, his eyes were closed, and although he had been adequately healed of most of his injuries, he still looked like hell.

"Stupid Maka," Soul muttered hatefully as he gritted his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Maka..."

Kid coughed, eyes flicking around the homey bakery and the symmetrical paintings that hang from the walls. "...So." He seemed at a loss for words.

Soul sighed, fiddling with a bandage. He was faintly aware of the door opening due to the jangling bells, but he payed no heed. He felt himself drifting into sleep.

Now that he thought about it, he really... w...as... tired...

Suddenly, a freakish _freakishly annoying _high pitched freakish _freakishly annoying _sound aroused him from his sleep in a freakish freaking freakishly _freakishly _annoying way.

"Oh, there you are!"

STUPID, stupid, stupid Maka. Soul could even imagine her stupid, stupid, stupid, obnoxious, stupid, stupid voice even when he was -

"Oh, hi, Maka," Soul could hear Kid greet as he formally got up from his chair and smiled politely. "Would you like to sit?"

Maka laughed hastily. "Oh, no, that's fine. Thanks, though. I'm just here to pick up Soul!"

_She actually has the freaking nerve to show up? _"Go away," Soul grumbled, glaring although not opening his eyes.

"Ah, I'll think I'll just stay for a while." Maka beamed, lit up like a Christmas tree. Not that Soul could see her or anything (he could just tell. Not that he stalked her or anything). "I brought the girls, too!"

"Ugghhhhh."

"Stop being such a downer!" Maka giggled and poked Soul's arm. He winced, tightening at the fact that the girl who had caused his injuries was _poking his arm._

"What are you so excited about anyway?" Soul questioned, scowling as Kid walked away with a wink, flourish, and an "I'll leave you two alone."

Soul wanted anything than to be "left alone" with Maka right now.

"Excited?" Maka teased good-naturedly, plopping down on his lap.

He hissed in pain.

_I swear to God, she's doing this on purpose._

"Get off of me, Maka."

Maka rolled her eyes and jumped into Kid's empty chair. "What're you wearing to the party?"

"Oh, so _this_ is what it's all about," Soul muttered as he leaned back into the cushion. "I shoulda known..."

Maka raised an eyebrow expectantly. An employee strolled past, glancing warily at them from a distance: must have been as sight, especially with Black Star out cold. "So?"

"So..." Soul shrugged, then flinched as his shoulder started to ache. "It's not that big of a deal. Naigus, Sid, and Spirit are hosting it, right? It'll just be some stupid refreshments and games and stuff. No need to dress up."

Maka blinked slowly. She had been really confident that this would be a fun, teenage-type-of-party-thing, but now that Soul shared his doubts with her, she wasn't so certain...

"Maka..." Soul hated when Maka looked like that. A little...

Lost...

"Order up!" came a calling from the distance. Soul turned torward Maka.

"I'll make sure that tomorrow will be a fun night."

Maka almost immediately blinked up at him, eyes shining. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I wish Soul would say that to me! :D<strong>

**I also wish Kid would say that to me :D**


	11. Dresses and Tuxedos

**Chapter 11 already... ah, time does fly!**

* * *

><p>A tux again, Soul thought, fiddling with his outfit. Tsubaki had informed him, when he asked, that it was a casual party.<p>

Casual.

And yet, everyone was dressing up.

This was so uncool.

oOo

Maka took a deep breath, adjusting the straps to her dress and taking a step back to gaze at her handiwork. She smiled when she saw her reflection.

"Done yet?" came a voice from outside the bathroom. "Hurry, Kid might see yo - OH!"

Maka blushed as Liz fawned over her. "You look so adorable!"

Maka had to admit, she did look better than she usually did. Maybe she did look a little adorable - but that was nothing compared to Liz. She looked like a fucking model.

A _model._

And Maka was just a little doll.

oOo

"Thank you so much for coming over!" Tsubaki beamed at Patty, standing up. "I can't seem to zip this up in the back, and I don't want Black Star to do it..."

Patty nodded. "I'll do it!" she agreed cheerily.

Tsubaki sighed in relief. Patty quickly zipped the back of the chain girl's dress, and Tsubaki felt it getting tighter around her chest. She blushed self-consciously.

"Hey..." Patty frowned as she plopped back onto Tsubaki's bed. "Where exactly is Black Star, anyway?"

oOo

"Hmm... maybe it needs to be inched over a few centimeters... ah, perfect! As for the tie... maybe I should wear two; one on either side? Or... ah, I don't think I'll wear a tie after all. It looks perfectly symmetrical now, and I wouldn't want to ruin the symmetry -"

A gasp.

"Ruin... symm...etry..."

"HOLY CRAP, Kid, are you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a filler chapter; everyone's getting ready for the long-awaited party. I'll try to whip up the next chapter fast!<strong>

**Waffles and symmetry,**

**~Icey**


	12. Exasperation

**Heh heh... I've been gone for a bit...**

**Heh...**

***offers juice* On the bright side, I got a bunny :D A baby bunny. So tiny and cute, but then in a week he totally fattened up. Not to mention the fact that right after I took a shower today, he peed on me and I had to change and wash AGAIN. Bunnies are deceivingly sweet.**

* * *

><p>Sid absentmindedly poured soft drinks into glass containers, stumbling a bit when a familiar voice aroused him from his thoughts. "Y-yes, Naigus?" he stuttered, then mentally facepalmed. How the hell does a <em>zombie<em> stutter?

Damn damn damn damn damn -

"Sid, you're spilling," Naigus informed him, her smile hidden.

"Huh?" Sid quickly looked down, realizing his outfit was being drenched by a clear, sticky substance.

...

Damn damn damn damn damn -

"I'M HERE!"

The door swung open and a blue-haired, yelling boy trampled inside the ballroom, unfortunately spilling the other soft drink containers.

Not to mention that Sid was interrupted from his thoughts again.

"Black Star," Sid snapped, exasperated, looming over the (unusually) dressed-up sprawl on the ground. "Number ONE: you're two hours EARLY. Number TWO: you were supposed to come with your PARTNER. Number THREE: GET ME SOME MORE PUNCH IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS OR I'LL -"

"Sup, sup, yo!"

Interrupted.

Yet again.

_Damn._

"What's going on?" Shinigami-sama questioned, quite cheerily despite the broken glass on the linoleum floor, Sid's drenched outfit, Black Star (no reasons need be listed), and the eye-rolling Naigus.

"He happened," Sid replied shortly, his mouth (literally) drawn into a very thin line.

Black Star grinned.

"Why are you here, Black Star?" Naigus adressed, glancing disdainfully at his sloppy outfit. "If you're going to dress up, at least do it correctly."

Death chuckled good-naturedly. "Oh, Naigus, leave the meister alone. It's a party, right?"

Sid gave him an incredulous look. "With all due respect... you're here TWO HOURS EARLY."

Shinigami-sama looked blankly back at the exasperated zombie, then gave a flustered chuckle. "Oh, I am, aren't I? Well, I might as well help you prepare."

"Might as well," Naigus murmured under her breath, smiling under her covered mouth as she hung up streamers.

"I THINK THEY'RE ALMOST DONE," Black Star stated loudly.

"That was a bit unnecessary," Death said slowly.

"Black Star. GET OUT."

"Okay, OKAY, I'm going."

oOo

Two hours later, Liz, Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki stepped into the hustle. The loud music streamed from several speakers, and several clusters of people were ranged from all over. An almost-empty punch bowl sat on the refreshments table, and several other beverages and foods were packed around it.

Maka suddenly felt _deja vu _flooding torward her.

This was just like the Anniversary party not so long ago.

But there was something missing.

Something...

Soul?

oOo

"Black Star, you are the most UNCOOL thing that has EVER walked the FACE of the entire EARTH. HURRY UP FOR GOD'S SAKE."

"SHUT UP, SOUL."

"No! You freaking got there _two hours early_, they _kicked you out, _and now we're _late?_"

"I'm just fixing myself up."

"Really?" Soul tapped his shoe, sighing and checking his watch. "Thirty minutes... I can't believe I stayed behind with you. Kid's already there!"

"OKAY I'M DONE."

Silence.

"Black Star, I thought you said you were _fixing yourself up."_

"I was."

"Bull shit. You're in jeans!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're very welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"Now let's get to the party!"

"THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING SAID THIRTY MINUTES AGO!"

* * *

><p><strong>An angry Soul is a hot Soul.<strong>

**'Nuff said.**

**~ Icey**


	13. The Bottle's Unexpected Choices

**Turns out that my male bunny is a female, lol! But we did get a male too (they're spayed and neutered :P), and they're kind of getting more unlikable xD But thank you for all the reviews! :3 77!**

* * *

><p>Starships, by Nicki Minaj, blasted insanely loudly out of the speakers while Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty collasped wearily in chairs, watching the others dance. Maka sighed, glancing at the one of the five who didn't dance at all.<p>

"Kid," she groaned, scooting her chair closer to the young shinigami. Kid cast a glance in her direction.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"Your outfit is symmetrical. Now stop frickin' moping ar -"

"Maka!" Patty shrieked (even though she was only a few feet away). "Soul and Black Star are here!"

Maka spun a 180, then gasped. Black Star, as always, was wearing casual clothes - jeans and a t-shirt. Ironically, this time _he_ fit into the crowd while the others looked a bit overdressed. And then, of course... there was Soul.

"I never thought I would have said this in a thousand years," Liz muttered darkly. "But is it weird that I kind of think that Soul looks sort of hot?"

And he did. A button down, red tuxedo with a black blouse (seeming to be the exact opposite of the outfit he wore in the piano room), especially on Soul, did its magic.

Kid glanced approvingly at Soul. "Symmetrical," he declared brightly, his bad mood rapidly being washed away.

Maka was silent.

The two approached the rest of the group, weaving in and out of dancing people. They finally came to a halt in front of the others.

"Hey," Soul greeted, smirking at his meister.

Maka felt her heart stop, then start to beat in overdrive. "Y-you're late," she managed.

Soul pointed to Black Star, who smiled guiltily.

Patty wildly grinned. "Everyone's here! Let's get this party started!"

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" echoed a voice in the crowd. Patty spun around, eyebrows creased. "Who said that?" For the first time, the three teams noticed a crowd was forming in a corner of the auditorium.

oOo

"What's going on?" Tsubaki wondered, peering over heads. Everyone was laughing hysterically as Ox lapped milk up from a bowl, his palms on either side of his licking tongue. Kim was clutching her sides, and Jackie supported her from toppling over.

Harvar called over to Tsubaki. "We're playing Would You Rather," he explained. "Wanna join?"

Tsubaki blushed, then looked at the others. "Well..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"We'll play," Liz decided, despite the many complaints.

oOo

Minutes later, Maka, Soul, Kid, and the others had joined the crowd and the game had continued. "That was fun," Jackie gasped with laughter. It was the last turn - Patty's. She was nearly bouncing with anticipation.

"Patty," Kim announced. "Would you rather... hug Sid, or eat a plastic spoon?"

Patty wrinkled her nose. She could be silly sometimes, but even she had boundaries. So in two flat seconds, she had scampered to the zombie and wrapped him up in her arms. "Hi, Sid!" she greeted cheerily.

Everyone fell over with laughter.

"GET OFF OF ME, GIRL," Sid barked, which just made everyone laugh even harder. Shinigami cast a suspicious look in their direction.

Patty giggled, and Sid scowled angrily. "Naigus! A student is trying to harrass me!"

_Of course he'd call Naigus instead of me, _Death thought bitterly, as he had watched the recent scene unfold. _  
><em>

Naigus stormed over to Sid, hands on hips. "Sid, she's trying to hug you, you idiot." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

By then, even Tsubaki had fallen over.

oOo

"What's next?" Soul asked, laying back on his heels. He was enjoying himself, and had met some new people as well. Josh was a ("hot," as he picked up from most of the girls' whispering) white-blonde, tall weapon that turned to a sword (_and_ he wasn't as irritating as Excalibur). Michaela, a redhead, was also a weapon. She turned into an iron blade. The twin meisters, Jaylie and Haley, were both a cross between brunettes and blondes. There were just a few kids who hadn't introduced themselves yet.

"How about... Truth or Dare?" Black Star suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. Michaela giggled.

"Spin the Bottle!" Liz burst out. She dared to glance at Kid, who sat neatly with his hands folded.

Harvar shrugged. "All in favor of Truth or Dare, hands up." Black Star, Soul, Kid, Patty, Jackie, and Josh raised their hands. "Spin the Bottle?" The rest of the group raised their hands.

"Alright, then," Harvar said, jogging to the beverages table and grabbing an empty Coke bottle. "Spin the Bottle. Who goes first?"

"Me!" Liz screeched as she snatched the Coke from Harvar's hands. Without waiting for an answer, she flicked the bottle's narrow side. It whirled around, clanging and landing at... Ox's feet.

Liz's eyes widened nervously.

Ox seemed satisfied. It wasn't Kim, but it was the second-best girl. With this luck, his turn would land on his first-choice, long-time crush.

Liz seemed totally freaked out. This was _Ox_. With this luck, _Black Star_'s spin would end up landing on her. And Kid's would end up landing on some other pretty girl, like that bleach-blonde Lily.

Not that she'd care.

But.

"On the cheek, right?" Liz asked hopefully.

"No." Harvar really seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Damn," Liz muttered under her breath, then, preparing to lose all dignity, lightly pressed her lips to the one person on the face of Death City who was even more nerdier than Maka's for a millionth of a second, then pulled back so fast she crashed into a table.

"Here," she said to Maka, quickly tossing her the bottle as if it might be contagious.

Maka was still laughing, but got down on all fours... _Maybe she _isn't _really that much of a Tiny Tits anymore,_ Soul thought, then smacked himself thoroughly.

She spun the bottle.

And it spun.

And spun.

It stopped, and his heart did as well.

...Kid?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God, I am totally keeping myself from getting Maka and Kid together :'DD But... yes, this story is SoMa, and the plot shall not change. x3 Nor will the exerpt.<strong>


	14. The Lucky Chance

**I forgot to tell you guys that my birthday was April 16th :) And, also, 88 reviews (edit: 89 :U)! Kid and I are so pleased :D**

**Unfortunately, this'll have to come soon to an end soon D: I'll keep writing after this is finished, if you want though :) But I don't think this'll keep on topic if I add a lot of chapters, I've already strayed far enough haha :) But when the time comes I promise I will make it fluffy :U**

* * *

><p>Soul couldn't stand it - was it in his imagination? Maka's lingering smile, Kid's playful smirk, their leaning in, the obnoxious, loud roaring sound in his ears that sounded like an angry bear over a rushing ocean...<p>

He promised his meister that he'd make her night fun, and he couldn't do that if she kissed another guy. Especially Kid, the handsome, prim shinigami. Crap.

He didn't know what compulsed him to do it - but it sure as hell worked.

"BROKEN WINDOW!" he screeched aloud, his heart thumping against his chest (okay, he was really being stripped of his manliness today). It was a long-time joke between Kid and himself; involving Kid, well, _passing out_ at the horrible sight of a broken window, and Soul having to pull him onto his motorcycle, tape the shinigami's hands around his waist and his legs to the pedals, and drive him home.

Yes, it was a _truly_ unforgettable memory.

And the outcome of him saying this right then was perfect.

_Kid fainted._

Soul could have patted himself on the back.

oOo

Naturally, it was Shinigami himself who came over when he saw Kid's splayed body on the ground. Everyone masked their faces with innocence (except Maka who had a flabbergasted look too plastered on her face to recover), Liz kicking the bottle disgustedly (_still_ angry that she had to kiss Ox - but satisfied that Maka didn't get to kiss Kid) under the table.

"That unhealthy fad of his is unhealthy," Death stated matter-of-factly. "Symmetry, eh?" He glanced at Kid with amusement, then pulled him away. "Naigus!" he called. "Kid is -"

From the other side of the room, Naigus buried her face in her hands. "I'M SURE HE'S JUST TRYING TO GIVE YOU A HUG, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, SHINIGAMI-SAMA," she shrieked loudly without bothering to look.

oOo

"I guess we'll hold Maka off a few turns, then," Harvar shrugged. "If Kid doesn't recover soon she'll just have to spin again."

"My turn," Crona said softly.

Everyone jumped. "Crona?" Maka blinked. "When'd you arrive?" She hugged him. "Are you sure you want to play?"

"Yes... I spin it, right?"

Maka didn't reply, blinking as she noticed two people, laughing hysterically, walking through the doors.

Blake and Logan. Of course.

_I suspect I owe them an apology, _she thought, dazed.

_...Eh. Tomorrow._

Patty answered Crona's question for Maka. "Yup!"

Crona poked the bottle, then whacked it gingerly, sending it flying and landing at the feet of a surprised Tsubaki.

"U-um..."

Tsubaki blushed.

Crona blushed.

Black Star literally had steam coming out of his ears, but used the method Soul had advised to coolify himself.

And thus, Tsubaki leaned in.

Crona leaned in.

Their lips were a millimeter apart...

And then _Ragnarok_ happened.

oOo

"Crona!" Ragnarok hissed, popping out of the boy's back with a hiss. "French! French kiss, you idiot!"

Crona sighed. "Go away."

"I CAN'T "GO AWAY," YOU IDIOT! IF I COULD'VE, DON'T YOU THINK I'D BE LONG GONE BY NOW?"

Tsubaki had obviously changed her mind, and was now looking away, humiliated.

Crona blinked back tears of embarassment. "I think I have to go to the bathroom," he managed, and fled.

This was turning out to be quite the interesting game.

oOo

"Who wants to go next?" Harvar asked monotonely, looking very bored.

"I guess that's me then," Josh shrugged, him being next to Crona. He distastefully pushed the bottle, without effort. The silence was so still Soul could hear a pin drop. He let his gaze wander from face to face and realized all the girls had been holding their breath. He didn't look at Maka, for fear she was too. Instead, he focused on Josh, realizing maybe he _was..._ erm, all that.

Hmph.

Anyway, much to her delight, it landed Jaylie, who squeaked with excitement and tangled her hands in his long hair when she kissed Josh.

Typical girly-girl...? He was glad his meister wasn't one of those. Imagine having to live with... with...

CRAP IT WAS MAKA AGAIN.

Just this time, he wasn't worked up because for some reason Maka sat next to Josh and not him because IT WAS HER TURN and IT WAS HIS SECOND CHANCE.

If someone could tell what he was thinking right then he'd _die_. Outside he was his registered, cool self. He decided to smirk for his forced calmness to look normal.

Maka pulled on her pig-tails, then flicked the narrow end of the bottle.

Soul drew in his breath, waiting.

Second chance.

The lucky chance, right?

The lucky chance.

Soul prayed to God. He didn't believe in God, but he prayed anyway.

He thought of someone else to pray to.

The lucky chance.

Luck. Hmm.

It spun and spun, and it seemed forever until the hollow bottle finally skidded to a stop - Maka's eyes widened.

Right in front of -

Soul.

YES YES YES YES YES.

He promised her.

He could keep his promise now.

And so, he took a step forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Her lips tasted like lovely, amazing, sweet honey.

He hated honey.

Oh well.

As they broke apart, they both smiled. For the first time, Maka liked his shark-tooth smile.

The rest of the night passed in a blur.

oOo

It was dark. When they had gotten home, Soul had carried Maka to her room.

Hell knows how you can fall asleep on a motorcycle.

Soul grinned. Maybe because she had her arms around -

Nevermind.

He crept through the halls, then opened Blair's door a creak (trying not to look at her... "clothing") and peered in. Sound asleep.

Then, a door down, Maka. Sound asleep.

Good.

What he was about to do was to be officially stripped of his coolness.

He unlocked the screen door of the kitchen, then stepped out onto the balcony.

"I LOVE YOU FUCKING LEPRECHAUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>I had to, though. D: Remember? <strong>

**_The lucky chance._  
><strong>

**_Luck. Hmm._**

**Yes. xD And it's not over yet. c:**


	15. Well Dammit

**Sorry for the short chapter. C: Enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

><p>Soul yawned, stretching his pale, strong arms and walking into the kitchen. Maka whistled, happily eating her made-from-scratch waffles and eggs. Her back was facing him, but Blair, parallel to his meister, caught sight of him and a sly smile weaved its way onto her face. "So, Maka, how was the party? Fun, nya?"<p>

"Yup, it was really fun!" Maka beamed. "Kid passed out because Soul said something weird, Ragnarok ruined Crona and Tsubaki's kiss, and Sid apparently has never hugged anyone before!"

"Ah," Blair giggled. "But, I mean, did anything _interesting _happen?"

Maka's ears turned crimson. "W-what do you mean?" she sputtered, accidently stabbing her tongue with her fork. "Ouch!"

Blair casually checked her nails. "Oh... you know. _Big_ events."

"Eh?" Maka obviously knew what Blair was getting to. "Nothing!"

"Hm. You mentioned Crona and Tsubaki almost kissing?"

Soul paused, his hand halfway to the silverware drawer. If he got his fork and knife, Maka would hear and they'd stop talking. But... on the other hand, he was famished...

Hmm.

He could wait. This conversation was getting interesting.

"Um, yeah. We were playing Spin the Bottle." Maka's cheeks turned the same shade of red as her ears.

"Mmmm. So, did you get a turn?"

_"No!"_

Soul frowned.

"Really?"

_"Yes!"_

"You don't sound so sure."

_"NO!"_

"Yes!"

_"NO!"_

"Yes!"

_"NOO!"_

"No!"

_"Yes!"_

"Gotcha!" Blair grinned triumphantly. "Who's the special guy?"

Maka murmured something.

Soul smirked from behind her.

"I can't hear you!"

"SOUL, okay!"

"Now that's more like it. How was it?"

"It was... um..." Maka sighed, massaging her temples and then leaning reluctantly forward. "Blair... can you promise to keep a ...secret?"

Blair nodded enthusiastically and crossed her heart with her hand... paw... hand.

"Okay. Well... I'm not sure how to break this out to him, or if I'll ever get the courage... but I really kind of..."

Blair smiled fakely but encouragingly.

"I really like Soul. I think... a lot."

Blair shrugged like it was no big deal.

"No," Maka persisted. "Um... _like_ like. Maybe, like... love or something."

"Or something?" two voices sounded in unison.

Soul smacked his hand over his mouth.

Maka spun around.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Maka. Let's see what happens next~<strong>


	16. Sort of Glad

**Oh my gosh guys.**

**This is the last chapter and it ended earlier than I expected...**

**But boy, I sure loved writing this.**

**_If you want to hear mushiness, read the rest of this because there's no A/N at the end ;n;_  
><strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry for the long waits that came with it. I love you guys so much for all the great reviews I got, and I learned a lot about having to PLAN your story more than I did beFOREhand haha, and hopefully I'll make use to that in the next story I write. Thank you all so much for reading this, and even if it's hard, try to enjoy this last chapter or I will have to bang my head against the wall.**

* * *

><p>Maka stared at Soul like a deer stuck in headlights. Her heart fell to her stomach with an echoing, mocking <em>thump<em> and she thought of denying what she said as a joke, but it was too late. He had heard her. He was there... the whole time?

_Fuck_ you, Blair.

"Um... I have to go to the bathroom," she spluttered, deadpanning, and made a run for it.

"Maka, wait!" Soul called loudly, his fanged smile morphing to a frown. He quickly raced to his bedroom, then through the shortcut that led to the bathroom. He blocked the door just as Maka ran to it - colliding with her weapon, then falling back. She faltered, then quickly regained her balance and faced him once more, blushing.

"Maka -"

Maka was honestly freaked out. Her world felt like it was spinning, spinning, and she was about to collaspe from dizziness because...

This was soo _embarrassing beyond worlds._

"SOUL JUST SHUT UP I SERIOUSLY HAVE TO GO TO THE -"

Soul shook his head. "No, Maka -" He, of course, had the advantage of strength against her, but he knew he wouldn't hold out long as she struggled against him. This was a seriously strong meister. He clapped his hand over her mouth. "Maka, would you just LISTEN?"

Maka bit his hand, making Soul wince, then whipped around, planning to run in the other direction. She needed to be alone.

But, of course. There was Blair, blocking the other exit.

So Maka turned around, took a deep breath, and prepared to bowl into Soul.

Soul closed his eyes, then managed to desperately attempt, one final time, to make her listen. "MAKA FUCKING ALBARN -"

"SHUT UP!" Maka screamed, tears streaming down her face. She kicked Soul in the shins. "I GET IT, OKAY? YOU HEARD ME, YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT, THAT LITTLE 'TINY TITS' ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, YOU PROBABLY WANT TO GO OUT WITH LIZ OR SOMETHING BUT -"

And then...

Whoa.

Hot damn, his lips were on hers.

Okay, what.

Did this mean...

"Would you just listen already?" Soul muttered, pulling away and then tucking a strand of stray hair behind his meister's ear. "Maka, I never got to reply."

Maka stared at him in shock, not speaking. Her eyes told him to continue.

"I think I like you, Maka Albarn."

Silence.

"Like, really like."

Pin-drop silence.

"Like, love or something."

And this time, Maka kissed him.

oOo

They remained like that for a while, and Maka's hands flew up and tangled in Soul's soft, spiky white hair. Soul's hands found their way to Maka's (recently developing but like he cared) waist. A bit cliche, but this was perfect beyond words. In Maka's world only Soul existed, and in Soul's world only Maka was there.

And it would have been...

But, you know, Blair.

Who was trying hard not to giggle and ruin the moment.

Of course, she failed.

"BLAIR," Maka and Soul shrieked at the same time, whipping around to give her a death glare. She flinched, then slunk into the kitchen.

The couple turned back to face each other, Soul's sharp teeth gleaming in the morning light.

"Well," was all he said.

"That was nice," Maka agreed, eyeing him.

"Mmm-hmm." Soul awkwardly realized his hands were still on Maka's hips, but she didn't seem to mind, so he left them there.

Maka tightened her grip around Soul's neck.

"Wanna do that again?" Soul asked in a goofy, doofus-being-shy way.

"Soul," Maka started and grinned, leaning in. Soul pulled her torward him. "You're_ reeeeeally_ hot," she continued.

Soul smirked, satisfied. "Why _thank_ you -"

He was interrupted as Maka kicked him through the doorway. He caught himself just before sliding into the bathtub and Maka slammed the door. "Literally," she called. "You can make out with me _after_ you get your skinny white ass in the shower."

"I'd like to say I gave you that spunk, girl," Blair applauded as she reappeared in the door way, then gave Maka the praise of a high five.

oOo

These significant bits and pieces of unforgettable memories in Maka Albarn's mind are playing right now as Soul stares at her expectantly.

Telling Asura about courage.

Playing basketball with her friends.

Watching Romeo and Juliet.

Deciding Soul was nicer when he was asleep.

Arguing that waffles were better.

Seeing Soul blush for the first time.

Shopping.

Ragnarok being crazy.

Getting panicked about Soul.

Seeing him so still.

Realizing she had feelings for him.

Hunting down that poor kid.

Stein's dumbstruck face when he realized she had friends.

Wanting to flip him off.

Idiot, idiot Blair.

Soul promising her.

Smiling.

Soul being late.

Soul being hot in a tux.

Maka feeling dizzy and wanting to maim Liz for calling her Soul hot.

The bottle spinning, spinning...

Spinning...

Kid.

Soul saying something.

Kid fainting.

Spinning...

Soul.

Hell yes.

Kissing him.

_"I love you, Maka."_

She allows him to place the lovely object on her ring finger, then blinks back tears as she realizes it fits perfectly.

"I love you, Soul," she says, and means it.

He rolls his eyes. "I know that, Tiny Tits." They both smile at this. "Answer my question."

"Yes, you stupid vampire!" She pulls him by the tie up to her, then hugs him close, pressing her lips to his. Soul pulls back for a second, and Maka blinks in confusion. "Eww, lipstick," he mutters and wipes his mouth on his sleeve, but Maka just laughs and pulls him back to her.

"Hey, Soul?" she asks later that day, with Soul holding her hand - the one with the ring.

"Yeah?" he answers, his eyes sincere.

"Aren't you sort of glad Kid fainted then?"

"Hey, Maka?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you sort of glad that stupid bottle landed on me?"

* * *

><p>END<p> 


End file.
